


After The Rain

by ameliax



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon couple, Dating, F/M, after the curse, in the rain, some kyoru fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliax/pseuds/ameliax
Summary: Kyo Sohma and his dislike for the rain turned a bit sideways after his curse broke
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	After The Rain

Kyo Sohma never understood the appeal of rain. 

He overheard earlier from his classmates all the so-called “fun” activities they do during the gloomy atmosphere though others shared how it was so bothersome to their usual activities. When it comes to the latter, he is no exception. He WAS the former cat after all and a feline being associated with this type of weather is not at all friendly.

Ever since the Sohma curse had broken, a huge weight was suddenly lifted off his chest. Those cat-like instincts are not present in him anymore but some old habits do make a cameo from time to time. He didn’t really think about how it affected him until a raindrop fell in front of where Kyo was standing. He was outside of school, waiting for Tohru to finish the make-up tests that she had missed when she was hospitalized. 

The raindrop was followed by another one and another until needle-like drops gradually started pouring down. 

_It’s the first time it rains after the curse broke._ He thought.

He neither felt gloomy nor restless like before. The cat spirit was inside him ever since he was born that he didn’t really know how to react. Instead, he feels...hollow. 

The former cat stared at the misty, humid air. The smell of sand becoming stronger and the sound of raindrops getting thicker. 

_Why do people enjoy the rain so much?_ He asked himself, recalling the previous commentary from his classmates. _I don’t get it._

He was so caught up on his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Tohru was already beside him. “Kyo-kun,” she greeted him. The corners of her mouth turned upwards. “Thank you for waiting. Shall we go?” Her face was brimming with enthusiasm, he couldn’t help but give a tiny smile back.

Despite his indifference with the rain, the warmth in his chest didn’t waver. He knew it was because he has Tohru by his side. They were sharing an umbrella with him holding it. She was explaining to him how the Physics part was the hardest and she has to recall the easier guide that Yuki taught him. Her expression kept transitioning into gloom and determination that he can’t help but stare at her so longingly. 

_She looks so cute._ The thought crossed his mind before he could take it back. 

_Oy, don’t get too ahead of yourself. She might notice what you are thinking with the way you are staring at her. You’re practically wearing it like a neon sign._ The other part of his mind reminded him and he shook his head to get himself together. 

Tohru noticed this and a flash of concern etched on her face, “Kyo-kun, are you alright. You look red all of a sudden. Are you sick?” she asked. 

_Dammit. She noticed it._ He gritted his teeth, quickly followed by forming disgust. _Has living with Shigure turned me into a perv?_

He flushed and made involuntary awkward gestures. “N-no. I’m fine. I’m fine.” Thanks to his ungraceful movement, Tohru managed to get a glimpse of his right shoulder that was starting to get soaked. She immediately felt guilty because she was taking up all the umbrella space and none of her clothes were getting wet. 

“Kyo….-kun,” She muttered. 

Kyo, who was just recovering from his previous shame, answered, “What is it?” He was taken aback when he met her eyes. She looked nervous and the hand that was clinging to the strap of her bag was clenched tightly. His eyes slipped at her mouth when she formed the words. _Come closer._  
……..  
……..  
……..

“HA!?!” He barked, surprised at her suggestion. 

She realized the meaning of what she had said and with wide eyes, began to blurt out rapid-fire words “I-I mean your uniform is getting wet! And I thought that here I am all dried up so I was thinking maybe you should come closer or if I should go farther so you could...uhm..I don’t know, have the extra space! Oh my, I’m sorry! That was weird for me to sa---” 

“NO! That’s not it,” He interrupted, their faces competing with redness. “I-was. I...was..just surprised. Don’t apologize,” He lifted his hand to cover his blushing face, “I just got so happy that I think you’re trying to kill me sometimes.” He whispered the last sentence but Tohru heard it clearly. Her face became a blushing mess. They were silent for a moment and without thinking about it, she started to inch closer to him. 

_Just an inch._ She thought.

Kyo didn’t realize his body was also moving closer to hers. 

_Just an inch._ He thought.

Their shoulders almost touched when the strong impact of the wind began to bluster and startled their moment. The wind was gusting quite violently that they stumbled sideways. To make matters worse, the umbrella Kyo was holding turned upside down and when he was trying to fix it, the stretchers were all over the place. He blew out a curse. Of all times, why had he chosen this rickety old umbrella. 

“K-kyo-kun!....Shelter...we..need to find..a shelter,” Tohru mumbled incoherent words. She was trying to fight the strands of her long hair that kept covering her face because of the wind. The storm’s raindrops were getting heavier and heavier. With a groan, he tucked the spider-looking umbrella under his elbow and grabbed Tohru with his free hand. They began running but remained careful and kept an eye for puddles. The mist forming made it a little difficult to see so he had to squint his eye to get a closer look. He was silently thanking the heavens for being able to find a nearby shelter in the park.

“Here,” He ushered Tohru and prompted her to move a little bit faster.

He dragged her towards the open shelter of the park where most kids stay when the slides are too hot to slide in. Luckily, they were able to cover themselves without getting too drenched from the rain. 

“That’s some wind,” He said, a little out of breath from all the running.

His girlfriend nodded, “I didn’t know there was actually a storm. Shigure-san is usually right about the forecast,”

“Yeah, it’s better not to listen to him,” He inspected the poor umbrella and frowned at the visual. The stretchers were now angled in different directions and the rib looked like it was uncapped a few times. There is no way to fix this deformed umbrella. 

His grimace froze when he felt a soft cotton pressed to his face and he glanced to see Tohru wiping off some of the excess rain that dripped from his hair to his face. 

“I don’t have a towel with me but hopefully, this can help you dry up a bit.”

His body stilled at the gentle contact of the cloth on his cheeks. She’ll probably feel them burning up.

“Oy, I’m fine. You should dry up as well. You’re practically quite soaked as me.” He grabbed the handkerchief from his face and began removing the tiny droplets that framed her face with the same gentleness a while ago. 

Tohru, went red and her eyes drooped down from the tenderness of his hold. Her thoughts wandered how she felt lucky that she was finally able to be with Kyo and that he started smiling so sincerely considering how he previously felt, especially during the rain. Her spinning thoughts stopped when she pointed out that fact. 

_The rain._ She repeated. Tohru remembered how Kyo always felt restless whenever it started raining, just like the cat. Now that he is no longer cursed, she was curious if the rain still bothers his nerves. She assumed that if he still disliked it then it must be 10x worse because of the storm.

“Kyo-kun. Are you alright?”

Kyo was done drying her face and gave the hankie back to her, “Yeah. Still soaked on some edges but it’s fine,” He reassured.

“Ah. No. I mean the rain. Does the rain still feel you…. drained?” 

He glanced at her, surprised at the question. Her face looked concerned but earnest. She was curious if he still adapted some of his former cat habits. As always, she noticed everything that might trouble him. Even the things he thought were nothing of importance. 

His heart pattened. It’s always like this with her. Whenever she does or notices these simple things, his chest would tighten so much he could combust right there next to her.

Kyo’s eyes turned towards the raindrops, the wind had subsided and the rain was not as heavy as it was a while ago. It was... _quite peaceful to look at._ It was a big contrast to his previous experiences of the rain.

Now that he thought about it. Him running away because of his true form. Him rejecting Tohru’s confession. It was not a pleasant memory for him. His whole body cringed when he recalled those moments because it reminded him of his stupidity (especially running away after her confession).

“No,” He replied. “It didn’t make me feel tired anymore but I guess being a cat for so long, I feel... indifferent about it. The rain always had a bad reputation to me so I don’t really know how to react to it now that the curse is no longer there.” He spoke his words carefully. 

Tohru grew quiet for a minute. The only visible sound was the soothing fall of the raindrops. Kyo noticed how the view in front of them became softer. He didn’t know if it was because he was with her.

“You know, mom and I used to play outside when it rains,” Tohru said softly after a while. “I used to feel somber and get quite scared when it the raindrops started to go down. I guess I was feeling what the rain makes us all feel. A bit melancholic. A bit gloomy. But one time, mom invited me outside to play while it’s raining,” She gave him a tiny smile.

“I was reluctant at first. It took me several minutes before I let myself be tugged by mom. Then after getting exposed outside for a couple of minutes, I was….. calm. We spent almost an hour enjoying the rain outside by stomping and jumping the puddles that formed, all laughing and smiling, and mom freaked out when my face got all covered with mud,” She grinned at the memory. “But I was happy. It was a liberating feeling to be able to face the things I was scared of at first and finding ways I could enjoy it.”

“After the rain, we watched the rainbow, all sweaty and tired but happy. At that moment, I didn’t regret it. That I went outside. Being able to conquer these things with the person you love, and having to see that view as your reward at the end, I regret nothing.” She reminisced.

Kyo was silent for a moment. Absorbing her words piece by piece. It was unfair to him how his heart started pounding so loudly, it was deafening his ears.

 _Being able to face the things I was scared of._

He remembered how convinced he was that his situation was hopeless when she found out about his true form.

He remembered how terrified he was when she told him she loved him because he believed that he didn’t deserve her.

_Being able to conquer these things with the person you love._

She always has this ability to reach the depths of his soul. The Sohmas and her friends could probably relate. _She would always say what you needed to hear._ Yuki once mentioned. As much as he previously disliked agreeing with him, he was right. 

To say things so earnestly. So purely. You can never second guess that she wasn’t sugar-coating her words. She would jovially say these encouraging things because she knows there’s something good inside you. Even when you believe that you don’t.

He turned his head again to look at her but she wasn’t there. Startled, his face whipped in front and his jaw dropped when Tohru marched right outside the shelter and started twirling and spinning in the rain. They just got dried up, now she’s drenched all over again. 

“O-OY! What are you doing? You're getting your clothes all wet. Getting sick is not a great way to celebrate your exams right now!” He roared, slightly panicked. The ground may be slippery and he was worried she might slide and hit her head but she seemed to be enjoying herself too much to be alarmed. 

She turned around to face Kyo and gave him one of those big sunshine smiles that he always loves. “But being in the rain is so much fun! Kyo-kun should join me!” He was distracted by her hopeful and cheerful pleading that he didn’t notice he was actually dragged by Tohru to join her in the rain. 

“See! The rain is not so bad.” Her grin getting bigger. Her head tilted upwards, arms opening wider like she’s trying to channel the rain. The drops were cascading down her face. She looked so absorbed with whatever she’s trying to do. He felt at peace just by watching her. The visual warmed his chest and with a smile, he raised his head to feel the raindrops lightly hit his face.

_At that moment, I didn’t regret it._

Yes. He didn’t.

_He remembered how he was convinced that his situation is hopeless when she found out about his true form._

But she still ran toward me and accepted the ugliness inside me wholeheartedly.

_He remembered how terrified he was when she told him she loved him because he believed that he didn’t deserve her._

Yet she remained unbothered by my confession and still poured out her feelings.

_Being able to conquer these things with the person you love_

During his darkest times, she was there with him. Standing by his side.

If he would ask past-Kyo that he would get to experience this kind of feeling, he would have scoffed at the impossibility. Now, being able to laugh, to love, to live as himself with her next to him. It was the best thing he never knew he needed.

 _Being able to see that view as a reward at the end._

He closed his eyes and thought about Tohru.

_I regret nothing._

“Kyo-kun?” He could hear her faint voice calling him.

“Mmm?” He mumbled, smiling. His face was still tilted upwards, eyes closed.

When she didn’t answer, he faced down but was startled when he felt something cold in his legs.

“AH! I’m sorry! I saw a puddle and I was just going for a light kick but I accidentally got your pants!”

He stared at his uniform, soaked from the small puddle where Tohru splashed him. He couldn’t help but snort a laugh.

“You got me good,” He chuckled, shaking his head. “But I guess I need to return the favor.” The teasing smile turned into a smirk.

Tohru was confused at first but when she finally caught on, her eyes went wide and squealed as she made a mad dash away from Kyo who was chasing her to get back at her. When he was finally able to reach her, he locked his arms around her waist and spun her around so she wouldn’t get away. Both laughing at the chase. They were out of breath from all the running but their smiles never faded. 

The couple spent a long time in the rain. Either didn’t want to go back home yet. The rain was still pouring but his heart couldn’t get any more lighter.

After the storm had stopped, the two relaxed a bit, seemingly not conscious of their slightly muddy uniforms. It was all worth it, anyway. 

_I regret nothing._

“That was fun! I really enjoy spending the rain with you Kyo-kun.”

He stared at her for a moment and with a smile, he tugged her hand and enveloped her with the most tender embrace she had received from him.

His mouth moved closer to his ear as he whispered, “Thank you,” The arms at her waist held her tighter, “Thank you for letting me stay by your side.” She thawed from her frozen state and returned the hug with the same tenderness.

He pulled back but their fingers stayed intertwined, “Let’s go home.” 

“Mmm” She nodded.

They walked hand in hand going home. The sky’s clearing up and the heavy clouds started to waver. 

Behind it, a rainbow is starting to peek through.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time writing a fanfic using English since I normally write my stories with my native language so I created a new account for my stories in English. I'm still learning but I hope you like it.


End file.
